


Miscalculation

by icelikestwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, MiNayeon cult winning, Not Beta Read, Slight JeongMo, Slight Sahyo, Sorry gift for insomnia, mention of bts members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelikestwice/pseuds/icelikestwice
Summary: Mina was the type of person who has already planned out her whole life ahead of her. Every move was calculated and so was every decision that she made.But then came the volcano named Nayeon, the party girl who came crashing into her plans while making her way to the girl's barricaded space.Mina's christmas is ruined, or so she thought.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana & Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Minayeon Clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Minayeon+Clowns).



> So this was supposed to be my Christmas gift for the MiNayeon cult, but I'm very late so yeah. Merry Christmas, everyone.
> 
> [Not Beta Read, OP's too lazy.]

Mina was a firm believer that all things should be planned or a volcano would erupt and ruin everything. It was a bit much and her friends were quite confused with the metaphor, but the girl has been living with ease with this as her mantra. Some will say that she's right, but most people will tell her to settle down and try to live a little. But Mina kept the mantra in mind, keeping herself determined to only make the right choices.

Although, that wasn't working quite well for her. Especially not this Christmas Eve. 

Mina sighs as she is bombarded by her ever loud rommate, Im Nayeon. "Mina, don't tell me that your main plan for the night is to cram for your projects and watch Netflix all night." The girl says as she opens Mina's closet, ignoring how the girl groans in protest of the sudden disturbance. "I'll be perfectly fine," Mina says as she rises up from her bed. "What's it to you anyway? Don't you have friends to hang out with?" Nayeon sighs and turns to her, comparing two dresses on Mina's physique. "For a girl who doesn't go out much, you have a very nice array of party dresses." Nayeon says as she throws the purple dress on Mina's bed. The girl simply stares at her, shocked and in disbelief. She just got that dress washed and pressed the other week, she can't get it crumpled now.

Nayeon, who was oblivious to Mina's shock, is then pulled away by the girl and lightly shoved out of the room. "Mina wa-" Nayeon protested but Mina was already closing the door before she could do anything. "I'll be fine alone, thank you very much." With this, Mina closes her door and locks it. Nayeon whines on the other side, an expected behavior for the crybaby she is.

"Please, Mina. Have fun for one night, live a little." Nayeon says she pressed her weight onto the door, pouting once she realizes that it's already locked shut.

"Live a little." Mina grumbles to herself as she neatly brings the dress back into her closet. "Tell me to live a little when you figure out a way to go home without being hammered." Mina says as she flopped back down onto her bed. "I always have Jeongyeon to bring me home." Nayeon whines but Mina is quick to answer. "If she isn't busy making out with Momo, sure." There was a slight bitterness in her voice. Momo was once a close friend of hers. They moved to Korea together with Sana and promised to be on eachother's side for the rest of their college days.

That all changed when Momo and Sana got girlfriends, leaving Mina alone as their designated sober friend in every party. 

"Just this night, Minari. I promise that it'll be fun." Nayeon says, her voice going all cute again. Something inside Mina fluttered, like the way it would every time she was with Nayeon. When she was sick, when she got drunk (thanks to Nayeon's small birthday party), and when Mina needed someone to hold her when her project gets rejected by the terror professor. Nayeon was there for her, her arms open and her ears listening. Mina felt the same butterflies fluttering in her heart before making their way into her stomach.

But Mina never believed in the concept of love, and she ended pushing them away every time.

Her mentality was basically pest control but for butterflies.

Mina sighs as she leans on the headboard of her bed. "It's the last party before we graduate, c'mon." Nayeon whined again, making Mina sigh in defeat. She was right, and damn did Mina wish that she wasn't. Nayeon has been with her since her first year, and Mina had spent the time cooped up in her room while Nayeon spent her years partying and getting to know people. College was supposed to be the era of experiences, but that simply didn't apply to Mina. 

But it can't be that bad, right? Nayeon was there, and for sure a couple of her other batch mates will be there as well. Besides, she could always turn around and walk the other way when things get bad.

"Please?" Nayeon asks, and Mina looks at her door. 

It's all silent for a moment, as Mina contemplated to herself. 

Nayeon sighs as she stands up from her position. She was already heading to her room when the door creaked open behind her. "Fine, I'll come-" It wasn't even a split second when Nayeon threw herself on the girl, her arms wrapping Mina in a hug. Mina is taken back for a bit as Nayeon basically jumped up and down. "Thank you, Mina! You won't regret this." Nayeon then let go and pinched Mina's cheeks, making the girl squirm under her. "I'll give you an hour!"

And just like that, Nayeon was gone like the light. 

Mina stood in the hallway. Why does she feel like she'll regret this? 

Mina was never the type of person to waste her time in parties. She doesn't understand why someons would bother wasting their time by partying all night only to wake up in a bed that's not yours and a hangover that tops any migraine. Well, it wasn't like she hasn't attended any parties. Mina herself was pretty fond of kid's birthday parties, especially because she babysits a lot of kids to help her parents pay for her college funds. But real parties with liquor and loud people? Never been to one, ever.

And maybe that's why ended up as Sana and Momo's designated sober friend. Cause she would always stay behind in the car to wait for her friends to come back.

She sighs and shakes the thoughts away from her head. She'd rather not reminisnce those old memories right now. She opens her closet and looksnat her wide selection of clothes. Nayeon was right, she did have a lot of party dresses. But judging from the weather report and how chilly it already was inside the house, she decided to not wear any of them and went casual instead. With her black pants, ankle high boots, and a green raindeer jacket to hide her plain red shirt, Mina considered herself ready to go.

With the time remaining, she sat on her bed and thought about her life decisions. If Nayeon was dragging her into this, she was definitely not going to that party without a plan in mind. 

Mina was already formulating plan F when Nayeon excitedly knocked on her door. "Are you ready?" Nayeon says, her smile audible through the door. "Yeah, I am." Mina says and grabs her phone and a knitted scarf, just in case it got too cold. This was it, the first official college party in her life. Mina prayed that it wouldn't be ruined. 

She opens the door and is immediately met by Nayeon. The girl was wearing a red skin tight dress with a huge black belt that hugged all of her curves, Mina would be lying if she said that she didn't stare. "Seems like you're really not into this, huh?" Nayeon chuckles to herself as she looked at Mina's casual outfit. "And it looks like you're a candidate for being a hypothermic Santa." Mina remarks, a sly smirk pasted on her lips as Nayeon slaps her arm. 

"Ah, whatever. Let's go."

"You sure you're going without a coat? Or a sweater, at least?" Mina asks as Nayeon heads for the door. "I should be fine, the walk to the venue is pretty short." The girl says, making Mina shake her head. "At least put this on." Mina sighs and offers her scarf, but Nayeon is quick to refuse. "You brought it, you need it." Nayeon says before heading out of the dorm, her tongue stuck out as she teased the girl. Mina could only sigh as she followed the girl, clutching the scarf in her hand as she closes the door behind her.

Nayeon leads the way as they walk around the campus block. They notice other groups of students walking the same way that they are. "Big party?" Mina asks and Nayeon "Yeah, the boy's basketball team basically invited everyone so..." The girl shrugs and Mina nods.

"So everyone's gonna be there?"

"Yeah, everyone."

Just the thought of it somehow made Mina's heart beat faster. There's a lot of reasons why she planned every detail in her life, and one of those key reasons is because she's a massive introvert. She can't find herself in situations where she's surrounded by dozens of people, and she definitely doesn't know how to interact with them. Maybe it's because Mina had stayed inside the house and played video games with her brother instead of actually going outside to play with the neighborhood kids, or maybe it's because of something that happened in the past. Eitherway, the sound of a big crowd in one house doesn't appeal to her right now, not at all. 

But Nayeon senses the hesitation from Mina. With the way that Mina's footsteps got smaller and the way she fell silent after, the girl was for sure already thinking of ways she can back out of the situation. Nayeon quickly links her arm with the girl and thought nothing of it. 

But somehow, it was everything to Mina. 

"Are you trying to get warm?" Mina asks, ignoring how the heat spread through her cheeks. Thank God for the cold, the perfect disguise for the love struck blushing cheeks. "Maybe..." Nayeon mumbles. Mina was half correct, the cold was starting to get too much and she really wishes that she had listened to the girl five minutes ago. Mina sighs as she releases herself from Nayeon's hold and quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck. 

"Listen to me next time, yeah?"

Mina's voice was stern as she looked up at the girl, her eyes piercing a cold yet somehow warm stare at her. Nayeon could only mumble a small "Thanks." before Mina linked their arms again and occasionally rubbed her hand to generate some heat. 

Sometimes, she thanks the gods for making Mina her roommate. But right now, she's questioning everything, especially her own feelings for the girl. 

Nayeon simply brushed it away, put it off as some weasly cause of infatuation. But she won't lie if she's asked if she likes the girl, cause damn, she thinks that she likes her more than what other people think. 

They arrive at the party and it was a whole circus. Nayeon smiles as dozens of people greet her, she was barely even inside and she already felt welcomed. Mina, on the other hand, felt as if the world was caving in around her. The sounds of people shouting and the constant accidental shoves she would get from the people passing by truly overwhelmed her. Maybe it's time for plan F. But then, Nayeon squeezed her hand and looked at her, a worried tone gazing over her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asks and everything seems to be in place again. "I'll be fine, let's just get inside." Mina says as she gave the girl the smallest of her smiles, making Nayeon's eyes crinkle as she smiled back at her. 

Nayeon took her inside the house and it was a lot warmer and a lot less wilder. The music was blaring from the speakers as the people around them moved and socialized. A few people even recognized Mina, wondering why the girl was in a place such as this. Mina herself couldn't answer as she is pushed by the tidal wave of people coming by, Nayeon's hand safe and secure on hers. 

"Jeongyeon! Hey!" Nayeon shouts from the crowd, catching the attention of a particularly tall woman that was conversing with a few other people. The girl turns around and smiles before excusing herself from the conversation. Nayeon lets go of Mina for a bit and lunges a hug at Jeongyeon, making the girl scrunch her nose in return. "The party just started, you're already drunk?" Jeongyeon asks and Nayeon smiles then shakes her head. "I'm just happy to see you, silly." 

The two share a hug for a bit as they talked. Mina quietly held her arm as she looked around the party for a while. She certainly felt lost, especially now that Nayeon's hand isn't there to guide her through the crowd anymore. She felt the bass from the speakers vibrate from her feet up to her head and it all felt too much again. She shakes her head and quickly blinks her thoughts away. She was barely 5 minutes in to the party, she can't ditch Nayeon now. 

"Anyway, I didn't know that you had a date tonight." Jeongyeon smirks as she gestures over to Mina, catching the girl's attention. "Yeah, so? Where's yours?" Nayeon smirks as she held Mina's hand, making Jeongyeon nearly choke on her drink. "For real?" She asks, but Nayeon laughs it off. "No, I was kidding. She's just a friend." They both laugh and Mina tries to laugh along as well, her heart pounding againts her ribs.

She almost didn't feel how Nayeon squeezed her arm for a split second before letting go of it. 

"Her name's Mina, Myoui Mina. And don't worry, she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't speak much." Nayeon smiles as she introduces the girl to her friend as they share a handshake. "Well, my name's Jeongyeon. I won't bite." She says and Mina simply gives her a smile. She's heard a lot about the girl. She's a culinary major, team captain of the girl's basketball team, an absolute ace at any sport. She heard that the girl sings and dances as well, seems like there's nothing that the girl can't do. 

Of course, all of this information came from one source. 

"Ah, Momo. There you are." Jeongyeon says as Momo appears next to her with a drink in hand. "Oh my god, Mina?" Momo squeals as she quickly tackles the girl with a bear hug. "Oh my gosh I didn't know that you'd be here!" The girl exclaims as Mina hugged her back, something she hasn't done in a while. "Heh, you can blame Nayeon for that." Mina says and Nayeon nudges her. "You seem to be enjoying it, stop blaming me." The girl whined as she takes a sip from Jeongyeon's drink. 

Momo then lets go of Mina and squishes her cheeks before fully letting go, a habit of hers since they were younger. "You planning to stay?" Momo asks and Mina shrugs. "Depends on how the drinks affect me."

The music dies down for a bit as a man steps up on the dj booth. "What's up everybody?!" The man shouts and everybody cheers, including the three girls as Mina looked at them with utter confusion. She then looks back at the man, instantly recognizing him from afar. It was Kim Nam-Joon, one of the ace players for the boy's basketball team. "Are you guys ready to party?" He asks and the crowd shouts a loud and rowdy "Yeah!" He chuckles and adjusts the mic. 

"Anyway, welcome to the house everybody! We've got two rules! Rule #1 is to party hard as if it's your last one! And rule #2 is to not touch Hoseok's Sprite collection. He will-" A man then grabs the mic away from him as he laughs, and so does the crowd. The man was Jung Hoseok, better known as J-Hope. Why? She didn't know either. All she knew is that she found herself laughing at the chemistry between the two. 

The music turns up again and people start to turn up the heat. With people dancing around her and shouting the song, it seems like it's gonna be a long night for Mina. 

Nayeon hands Mina a party cup and the girl looks at it. "You really want me to get wasted tonight?" Mina asks as she swirls the liquid in the cup like it was fine wine. "Well, it's not like I've never seen you drunk before." Nayeon teases as Mina lightly hits her arm as she finds herself laughing with the girl. "That was one time!" Mina says and Momo laughs. "I can still remember the panicked drunk texts you sent me." 

"Omg you have to show me." Nayeon says as Momo takes her phone out, Mina quickly trying to take it away from her. 

The four girls socialize with each other for a while, casually dancing to the beat of the music as they drank the booze. Mina felt the liquid burn down her throat as she took the last drop of beer from the cup. This is definitely all according to plan. She could handle a few cups, definitely. 

But with the way her heart would palpitate when Nayeon would laugh and flash her a bunny tooth smile, she's starting to think that the alcohol had greatly affected her.

Or maybe it didn't, maybe Mina's heart just liked to cartwheels whenever Im Nayeon was around. 

The night passes as the party gets wilder. The main hall was already getting too packed so they decided to move. Sooner or later, Jeongyeon and Momo disappear into the crowd as Nayeon lead the girl through the maze of borderline drunk college people. And after sessions of socializing and drinking, they both found themselves at the beer pong tables. 

It seems that the not so drunk people decided to start a tournament in the basement. Nayeon was then persuaded into joining a game againts another girl. Her name was Ahn Hye-Jin, Mina knew her as she had a few classes with the girl. 

Mina watches as Nayeon skillfully dunks the ping pong balls into the cups. "Seems like you're really good at this." Mina says and Nayeon smiles, her heart fluttering from the compliment which she chose to ignore. "A couple years of college parties ought to teach you how to aim even when your head is swirling like crazy." She says as she dunks another ball in, making Hye-Jin sigh as she drinks another cup. "Blow on this ball for me." Nayeon says then lifts the ball up to Mina's lips. "What? Why?" Mina asks as she takes a step back. "Lucky shot, I guess." The girl shrugs as she waits for Mina to blow on the ball. Mina looks at her and Nayeon pleads with her eyes. "Fine." Mina says as she blows on the ball, making Nayeon smile before tje girl dunked the ball with a flick of the wrist. It went in and her opponent sighs in defeat before taking her final swig of beer. 

Nayeon jumps up and down as she hugs Mina out of excitement from her victory. "See? You're my lucky shot!" Nayeon says as Mina laughs, jumping along with her as to not get dragged up and down. "Yeah, I am."

Nayeon went ahead to play a few more games of beer pong, Mina always by her side to blow on the last lucky shot. Nayeon would always give the same bright enthusiasm whenever she won, pulling the girl into a hug. 

It did a lot of things to Mina. It got her questioning how many cups of beer she's drank, as her head would somehow spin everytime Nayeon hugged her. She felt her heart throb againts her ribs as she found herself smiling as well. Perhaps getting drunk was part of the plan, but putting her walls down wasn't. 

Mina quietly excused herself to the bathroom as Nayeon was too focused on her game. The alcohol was definitely getting best out of her, and she needed to do a self check before she loses control. 

Mina squeezed her way through the wasted batch of college kids as she tried to find her way to the bathroom. It seems that the hosts are party experts, as they've posted printed labels pointing to where the bathrooms are located. Weird, but quite convenient.

The bathroom that she stumbled into was luckily not occupied by horny teenagers. If Mina had to walk into a couple making out, she doesn't know what she would've done. 

Actually, she does. She remembers the time when she first stepped into a party. 

Momo was already in the back of the car, wasted as all hell as she blabbered out words in japanese. Sana, on the other hans, was not with her when she came back. Mina was growing not only impatient, but highly worried, so she decided to suck it up and look for the girl herself. 

That party was chaotic, it was every man for himself. The music was up too high and the alcohol was just everywhere. She felt sorry for whoever had to clean up the mess the following day. 

After failing to find Sana in the main hall, she decided to look for her in the bathrooms, as she was probably puking her brains out somewhere by then. 

She didn't expect to see her sucking the life out of the SSC president's mouth though. 

The two were already half naked when Mina had opened the door. Mina was quick to shut the door when she saw the sight. Park Jihyo, the campus it girl and SSC president, being eaten out by her best friend Sana? Unheard of. Mina chuckles to herself as she remembers how quick Sana chased after her, the girl's blouse still unbuttoned from the top. 

It was a fun memory, but it somehow always left a bitter taste in Mina's mouth. Maybe it's because it reminded her that she's been left out by everyone in the world. Like everyone's moved on with their lives while she's stuck at square one, too scared to move from her own bubble. 

She splashed her face with water and thanked the makeup gods for making waterproof make up, cause she needed a splash of reality to get her mind straight again. 

Im Nayeon is not her way out of square one. She was not in love with Im Nayeon. She was not. 

But why does it feel like she is? 

_Everything should be according to plan or a volcano would erupt and ruin everything._

_Your main goal is to graduate without any regrets._

_You won't regret pushing these feelings away. They're not following your plans._

_She probably doesn't like you back anyway._

_Probably._

Mina splashed her face with water again, the cold reality hitting her. She's really too drunk to keep it together. 

Mina stares at herself in the mirror. Was she really that much of a do-gooder? Does everything have to be according to plan? She didn't know that she'd be doubting herself now, she's been following the same mantra for years. It never failed her. 

Well, for those years, it wasn't like Nayeon made her feel such things. 

A soft knock came from the other side of the door, making Mina turn her head to look at it. "Mina, are you there?" came Nayeon's voice from the other side of the door, just like it did when the girl was persuading her to join the party. "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." Mina says as she quickly pats the water away from her face with a towel before opening the door. She was met with a somehow sober looking Nayeon. "What's up?" Mina asks as she steps out of the bathroom. "I lost a game, you weren't there to blow my lucky shot." The girl pouts and Mina sighs. "We can come back if you want." She suggests but the girl shakes her head. "I think that I just wanna get some air."

Mina takes her hand and nods. "We'll get you some air." She says before leading Nayeon through the crowd. 

The house was indeed big, and it surely took them a while. But sooner or later, after scoping through the maze of rooms, they find themselves in the balcony that overlooked most of the neighborhood. The air was chilly but they didn't mind, their hands still interlocked as they looked at the night sky. 

"What time is it?" Nayeon asks, Mina quickly looking at her wrist watch. "About 12." She says and Nayeon nods. "Merry Christmas." Nayeon says as she smiles at Mina, who quietly smiles back at her with her gums showing. "You know, that's cute." Nayeon says and Mina tilts her head. 

"What is?"

"You and your gummy smile."

Mina felt the heat rise up to her cheeks, making Nayeon chuckle as she looked back at the stars again. Mina looks at her like she was the one who hung them up there, but she quickly tears her gaze away before the girl would notice her staring. 

"Thanks, I guess." Mina says coolly as she looked down below. 

The silence between them was as cold as air that swept pass them. Nayeon quietly wraps Mina's scarf around her neck.. Mina felt her heart palpitate againts her ribs once again as she is reminded of Nayeon's bunny teeth. She wonders why the girl had chosen her for today, as the girl definitely had a wide selection of better friends to choose from. 

Nayeon, on the other hand, knew that there was no question to it. It was like the alcohol finally opened her eyes into realizing that what she felt was no longer infatuation, buy rather admiration for the girl. A deeper kind of love, something that burned in her hearr and made her warm and fuzzy inside. Nayeon loved the feeling, but she was unsure if Mina loved her back.

"You didn't have to drag me out of my room, you know?"

"You could've gone home if you wanted to."

"Well I didn't want to."

Nayeon looks back at Mina, confused at the answer. "Why?" She asks and Mina looks at her. 

"Cause I like being with you." Mina says with ease, that the girl herself isn't sure if it was her who had said it. 

"Well, I like being with you as well." Nayeon says and a flame settles deep within Mina's heart. The two share a smile before looking back up at the stars. 

Mina's head swirls with thousands of thoughts as Nayeon's head was silent with only one name in mind.

Everything should be according to plan or a volcano would erupt and ruin everything. But Nayeon was the volcano who came bursting through her senses, ruining all her plans all together. Cause now all she wanted to do was kiss her.

But maybe Nayeon wasn't ruining the walls that barricaded Mina and kept her in her safe place, maybe she was just trying to open up new walls to let Mina see the butterflies in the garden. The very same butterflies that she would kill with her mentality. 

Mina turns her head and finds Nayeon already staring at her, but more on her lips if anyone was asking. Mina was about to speak, but Nayeon hushed her as she pressed her finger on the girl's lips. 

In a swift move, Nayeon pulled Mina close to her. Their noses touching as their breaths fogged up in the cold and winter air. They stay in the position as if they're stuck in time, their eyes glued together as they sparkle with admiration. 

Mina couldn't stop herself, she was the first to lean in.

Their lips touch and it moved like clockwork. Steady rhythm, with their movements alike. It was sweet like cherry from Mina's lips as they worked in sync. 

Mina no longer felt her body pull down on her at the thought of Nayeon, all she felt was the same fluttery butterflies escaping from her stomach and making their way back into her heart. 

They pull away and smile at eachother, their hearts racing as they gasp for air. "I didn't expect you to be so bold, Miss Myoui." Nayeon teases as she touches the Mina's nose, making the girl giggle. "I didn't expext you to like me back." Mina says, making Nayeon's smile fade a little. She cups Mina's face in her big hands and tilts it up so they can look at eachother's eyes.

"I don't just like you, I love you." Nayeon whispers, making Mina catch her breath as she takes in the words. 

"Well, I love you too." Mina says before pulling Nayeon in a long and sweet kiss. 

The walk home was silent, but it was good silence. The silence where they are given time to love eachother without having to say anything as their interlocked fingers swing up and down while they walk back to their dorm.

After washing up and getting ready for bed, Mina found herself in Nayeon's arms again as they lay in her bed. The night is silent as they stare at the glow in the dark stars that shined from Mina's ceiling. 

In the end, Mina was still the same plan oriented girl she always was. She still had walls around her and kept herself pretty secluded. But she always made sure to keep Nayeon included in those plans and kept the walls big enough for Nayeon to fit in beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> That should be it, sorry if it was too cringy. 😅
> 
> Also, consider this a sorry gift for my MiNayeon Insomnia fic. 
> 
> I'm on Twitter, check out my page via @icelikestwice


End file.
